The other side
by HanyouNezumi
Summary: The group live their own lives happy and close. The kids paly around and eventually find a world unlike any other.


~Meeting the crew~

"Get back here!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Nope~!" yelled another but this time it was a younger and more feminine voice.

The array of yelling continued one after another followed by the quick pace of footsteps across the grass and twigs that lay across the earth right under the forest. The running stopped after a while once the one with the more feminine voice ran up a tree.

The snow white haired one with the red hakama with the deeper voice stood at the bottom, glaring up at the other. "If I have to go up there, you'll be in a hell of alotta trouble!" he growled.

The black haired girl with white streaks throughout it stuck out her tongue. "You wouldn't dare old man~! Okaa-san wouldn't allow it." The girl smirked and her black dog ears twitched.

The male growled louder with his teeth clenched and his ears twitching furiously. "That;s it!" he yelled and quickly hopped onto the branches, making his way over to her.

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh shit.." she said before she was grabbed and thrown over and onto his shoulder. The girl growled and pounded on his back. "Let me go!" she yelled as she was taken across a large field and over to a somewhat large hut.

The white haired male stomped inside the hut only to earn surprised faces from the two females. One from from a black haired woman, brushing a girl's hair. And another coming from a younger girl with pitch black hair with white streaks throughout it.

The elder black haired woman sighed. "Let Amaya down." She said and resumed brushing the younger one's hair. Amaya snickered. "You heard her old man~" she growled.

Inuyasha growled and humphed. "You sploil her Kagome." He growled and released the girl.

Amaya landed on her feet and snickered. "Another fail for the old man~!" she said sticking out her tongue. "Watch it." Inuyasha snapped.

"That's enough of you two." Kagome sighed and finished with the young girl's hair.

As soon as Kagome was finished, the girl got up and went over to her sister. "Amaya... Please don't anger father ." she said quietly. Amaya rolled her eyes. "It was his fault Akina. Men aren't supposed to have periods." She snickered and her sister harbored a confused expression.

Inuyasha's face turned pink and he growled. "You're 10! You shouldn't be saying these kind of things." he growled and Amaya merely snickered.

"Sit." Kagome hissed making the trio of dog hanyous flinch. The three looked at Kagome and blinked. Clearly she had enough of this.

The three were quiet for quite a while. Inuyasha was petrified of that word. An old priestess by the name of Kaede put these beads around his neck with an old spell. She told Kagome to use it in order to keep him from rampaging or when he did something rash. She would yell 'sit' and he would come crashing into the ground with brute force. The girls are also scared of this word also, but for another reason. Their mother had told them of this story and said that the spell might resurrect itself and the beads that they split apart and lay around the girls neck will get stuck.

Kagome raised a hand to her mouth and cleared her throat. "Now if you two are all done bickering, go out and catch meat for the bonfire." She said and moved her black hair out of her face.

Amaya smiled and her ears twitched. "Yes Okaa-sama~!" she said happily and would wag her tail if she had one.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and head out of the hut.

Amaya took hold of Akina's hand and walked after their white haired father. Akina blinked and sighed. Her sister was extremely bipolar at times, most of the time it got the best of her but then again, she loved it.

The rushing sound of water was heard not so far away. The rushing river that lay a few yards away was strong enough to sweep one off their feet. Even if they do take strong hold of the boulder the massive force behind the water will yank off the person and sweep you away to only God knows where.

The largest fish inhabited that river. They were rowdy, tough to catch and full of flavor. If you're lucky once you cut it open inside it's stomach would be treasures of all kinds. One legend states that an a Hundred pound fish was found dead on shore. The villagers that had found the fish took it home and fed their large family. Being poor meant this was an especially lucky day for them. Once they opened it, they had found gold and jewels of all shapes, colors and sizes. They were all filled with glee! Eventually they were rich and healthy. Along with the wealth they grew up being greatly respected.

"Let's see here.." Inuyasha muttered to himself and he stared at the rushing water and his fist ready to slash at any fish he saw.

Amaya and Akina sat at the water's edge with a handmade fishing pole that Kagome had taught them to make. The bait on the two hooks were already in the water, waiting to be gobbled up by the fish that they were trying to catch. " The old man is retarded. He can't catch a fish that way." She yawned and her ears twitched.

Akina looked up at her twin. "Don't say that..I'm sure he's smart enough…" she trailed off. "I think you're right.." she said knowing their stubborn father.

Amaya snickered. "Well we'll just catch our fish and be on our way. The old man can stay here if he wants. " she said and blinked when her sister yelped.

"A-Amaya! There's one on the line!" she managed to say within all her yelling.

Amaya grabbed her twins waist and pulled her back with all of her strength. "Old man! Get your ass over here!" she growled but no response came. She looked over at where her father was but he wasn't to be seen._. That dumbass he ditched us..._

Akina winced as she gripped the fishing pole tightly. "It's tough Amaya!" she whined. Amaya tugged harder and quick cracking was heard. _That's not good._ She thought and tugged with the last of her strength.

A large silver and brown spotted fish shot out of the water and plummeted down onto the hard ground. The two girls fell back, tired and Akina out of breath.

"Oh shit! Look at the size of that!" Amaya said with her eyes wide open and her lips tugged into a smile.

The fish was roughly six or seven feet long and a foot and a half wide. "Mom's gunna be happy!" Amaya said happily and smiled brightly. Akina nodded and got up and off of her sister. "Maybe we should bring it back?" she suggested and helped Ayame up.

"Don't we already have to? I mean what would be the point of catching it if we didn't take it.." she said and got on one side of the fish. Akina blinked and got on the other side of the large fish. The two lifted up the fish and laid it on their shoulders so they wouldn't use most of their strength.

Thirty minutes later the sun low and several shades of pink and orange. The girls weren't getting anywhere. Just like one or two yards? For demons that wasn't a lot really. They tossed the fish on the ground and stretched. "This is huge! We can't take it all the way home! God if I see the white dog one more time I'll make sure mom gives him a good lashing." She growled.

Akina nodded. "You're right.. maybe we should just wait?" she said but was interrupted by several different tones of yelling.

"I told you it's this way!" two yelled.

"No it's this way!" the other two yelled.

And cries of a baby were heard within all the yelling.

The two girl's ears twitched and turned to the source of the commotion. They sighed and Amaya yelled. "Oi! Shuddup!" she yelled loudly and all was quiet. Well other than the cries of a baby.

The two girls blinked and ran over to Akina and the two boys growled and ran to Amaya looking like they were ready to pick a fight. The baby was held in one of the girl's arms still balling his eyes out.

"Ehh.. Konnichiwa Gin and Fujita- chan~" Akina said with a smile. The frail half demon bent down and wiped the tears off of the pail baby's cheek. "Hello Kanaye." She said and the baby with orange brown hair giggled and held her finger tight.

Akina smiled. "Getting stronger every day ne?" she said sweetly and the girl in the pale red and pitch black clothing handed the little baby to her.

"Shippo Oji is already teaching him the basic fox magic. So I have a good hunch Kanaye's gunna grow up strong." The girl with long black hair said with a smile.

The other girl nodded. She was dressed in a purple and gray Kimono. "Mhm! The kid's going to be a legend amongst the other fox demons~" she said happily.

The two boys yelled and were found on the floor on top of each other and under one of Amaya's feet. "Tch Bakas." She said with a snicker.

The three other girls looked at Amaya and sighed. It always ended up this way but Amaya had the advantage of being a demon and all, but then again the boys were older than her so maybe it wasn't a big advantage?

"Next time don't fuckin' yell!" she growled with her hands on her fur skirt thing.

The two boys winced. "Ok! Just get off us!" the one with short black hair yelled.

The one with hair that reached the middle of his chest winced as well. "Hiroshi, I'm still under you so don't yell!" he growled and thrashed around.

Amaya lifted up her foot and placed it next to the other. "You two aren't worth my time anyways." She said and tsked. Her attention reverted to the multicolored fish that they caught. "Oh yeah, you guys are comin' the bonfire right?" she asked and acted as if nothing had happened earlier.

The two boys stood up and pat of the dirt on their clothes. "Yeah so?" the short haired one asked.

"Good~ Then carry the fish for us." She said and pointed to the six foot fish.

They blinked and sighed. "Only because we're gentlemen." The long haired one said with a sly grin. The two walked over to the fish and hefted it up. "Geez... this is heavy.." he said and avoided the fish's eyes.

"So? Faster we get to the bonfire site, the less you'll have to carry it right? Straight there because it's about time for it to start." Amaya said looking up at the darkening sky.

The rest nodded and followed the two boys.

At the site of the bonfire, a grand flame was already set up. It sparked orange and red specks from all sides and the heat was tremendous if you got too close.

Around the fire were the adults. Shippo (the youngest of them) was talking to Kagome. He was really tall. Six foot two at least. It came from being the smallest of the group to the tallest. His clothing looked no different from what he wore back then. They're just bigger to fit him really. They were really close to each other. It was as if Kagome was Shippo's mom. Sango and Miroku were apart from each other. Miroku had a red hand mark on his right cheek and Sango had a pissed face on. I wonder what that was?

"Okaa san~! Look what we caught~!" Amaya yelled with a grin spread across her face.

Kagome looked up and blinked at the sight of the large fish. "Wow.. you did that? Did Inuyasha help at all?" she asked with a tilt of her head while Shippo and Miroku took the fish from the boys who nearly collapsed right after.

"Nope~ Old man ditched us." She said with a snicker. "More fish for us ne?" she said with a smile.

Akina sighed. "I'll save some for him..." she said and sat on her knees.

Rin, Fujita, Haru, and Hiroshi sat with their Sango talking about how the boys got beat up…again. This made Sango laugh but scold them by saying they would never become great demon slayers if they were beaten by one younger than them.

Amaya was helping with the fish, placing it around the fire and turning so it would cook properly. Shippo was keeping the fire alive with his fox magic and Miroku was cutting up the fish and doing anything else that was necessary.

A while later the sun was gone a replaced with the rays of a crescent moon. Bright stars filled the sky and would bring anyone to smile.

Miroku and Shippo were handing the fish to everyone then sat themselves to eat. It was a night like no other. Mostly because the rowdiness of Inuyasha wasn't here but they all were satisfied.

Along the night everybody played a game to see and try who would see who could find the most demons in the fire. Shippo won. He used his fox magic to forcefully put the pictured in the fire to get more points. The kids all pouted which only made the adults chuckled. Eventually the kids went away far enough to be alone and just sat in the grass staring at the bright stars.

"Akina?" Amaya said and looked at the girl who's head was above hers considering her head was laid on her lap.

"What is it Amaya?" Akina asked with a tilt of her head.

"Do you think there's a world other than ours? I mean it can't just be anything out there right?" she said to her with her hands behind her head.

The others got up, careful not to wake up the sleeping Kanaye. "That's retarded." Hiroshi said.

Haru slapped the back of his brother's head. "Shush! I don't wanna get beaten again." He whispered but was already getting glares from a white haired hanyou.

The girls giggled and stood up. "Shall we get back?" Gin asked with a smile. They nodded and headed back to the bonfire.

Upon arrival a drenched white haired demon stood, with a pissed off face. "Oji san.. what happened?" Fujita asked and everyone choked back their laughter.

"Nothin." He growled and sat in front of the fire, trying to dry off his clothes.

Amaya burst out laughing. "Old man fell in the water!" she yelled and her eyes were tearing up.

Inuyasha growled. "Get over here!" he growled and chased Amaya around the fire.

Everyone started laughing wildly, that was a perfect night.


End file.
